lotrfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Hobbit: Die Schlacht der Fünf Heere
Der Hobbit: Die Schlacht der Fünf Heere (OT: The Battle of the Five Armies) ist der dritte Teil und das Finale der Hobbit-Filmtrilogie. Inhalt Nachdem Thorin II. die Heimat und den Schatz der Zwerge zurückgefordert hat, schwört Smaug wütende Rache. Er greift Seestadt an und richtet dort eine furchtbare Verwüstung an. Anstatt den Bewohnern dort zur Hilfe zu eilen, konzentriert Thorin sich auf sein eigenes Volk und jeder Versuch von Gandalf und Bilbo ihn umzustimmen, stößt auf taube Ohren. Es dauert nicht lange bis die Situation eskaliert und auch die anderen Parteien in Mittelerde ihre Heere aufrüsten und in den Kampf schicken. Bald wird allerdings klar, dass sie sich, um einer viel schlimmeren Gefahr entkommen zu können, mit vereinten Kräften Sauron und seinen Orks entgegenstellen müssen. Handlung Bilbo, Thorin und die anderen Zwerge bleiben im Einsamen Berg zurück, als Smaug seinen Schatz zurücklässt, um Seestadt zu verwüsten, und die Bewohner für ihre Kooperation mit den Zwergen zu bestrafen. Bard ist eingesperrt, kann sich aber befreien, und sieht, wie seine Heimatstadt zugrunde geht. Er versucht, den Drachen mit Pfeilen zu töten, doch die Geschosse prallen an den harten Schuppen ab. Erst als sein Sohn Bain im zu Hilfe eilt und den Schwarzen Pfeil mitbringt, gelingt es den beiden, den Drachen an seiner Schwachstelle zu treffen und zu töten. Der Stadtvorsteher ist gerade dabei, mit so vielen gestohlenen Reichtümern, wie er transportieren kann, zu fliehen, als Smaugs toter Körper ihn zermalmt. Als die Bewohner erfahren, wer sie gerettet hat, wird Bard zum neuen Anführer bestimmt. Kíli gesteht Tauriel seine Liebe und schließt sich aber den anderen drei Zwergen an, um herauszufinden, was im Einsamen Berg geschehen ist. Als sie dort ankommen, stoßen sie auf einen völlig veränderten Thorin und seine besorgten Anhänger. Thorin scheint wie besessen von seinem wiedererlangten Gold und doch will er sich nicht zufrieden geben, bis der Arkenstein gefunden ist. Er ahnt nicht, dass Bilbo ihn längst in seiner Tasche trägt. Gandalf ist in Dol Guldur gefangen und nach der Folter am Ende seiner Kräfte. Kurz bevor es zu spät ist, kommt Galadriel ihm zu Hilfe, begleitet von Elrond und Saruman. Während die drei sich gegen die Nazgûl behaupten, erscheint plötzlich Sauron und Galadriel gelingt es mit Mühe und Not, ihn zurückzudrängen. Währenddessen kommt der Orkführer Azog dem Einsamen Berg mit seiner riesigen Armee näher. Als er erfährt, dass eine Elbenarmee ebenfalls unterwegs ist, beauftragt er Bolg, nach Gundabad zu eilen und dort noch mehr Krieger zu mobilisieren. Legolas und Tauriel folgen ihm und als sie sehen, welche Bedrohung sich dort in Bewegung setzt, machen sie sich so schnell sie können auf den Weg, um ihre Verbündeten zu warnen. Als Thranduil mit seiner Armee die Überlebenden von Seestadt erreicht, verlangt er von Bard, seinen Anteil am Schatz des Einsamen Bergs zu fordern. Sollte Thorin nicht nachgeben, will der Elbenkönig die abgeschotteten Zwerge angreifen. Als Bard das Gespräch sucht, zeigt sich Thorin völlig uneinsichtig und bricht sein Versprechen, die Bewohner für ihre Hilfe zu belohnen. Er will weder sein Gold, noch die weißen Diamanten, die Thranduil beansprucht, mit irgendwem teilen. Weder die Armee vor der Tür noch das gute Zureden seiner Kameraden vermag ihn umstimmen. Gezwungenermaßen machen sich die Zwerge und Bilbo für den Kampf bereit. Thorin schenkt Bilbo eine wertvolle Weste aus Mithril, die unzerstörbar ist. Gleichzeitig erzählt er ihm von seiner Sorge, einer der anderen Zwerge könnte den Arkenstein gestohlen haben. Daraufhin schleicht Bilbo sich aus der Festung zu den Menschen, wo mittlerweile auch Gandalf angekommen ist, um das Blutvergießen zu verhindern. Er übergibt den Stein an Bard, der ihn am nächsten Morgen benutzt, um Thorin doch noch zum friedlichen Tausch zu überreden. Die Hoffnung auf einen gewaltfreien Ausgang der Verhandlungen wird zerstört, als eine Zwergenarmee, angeführt von Thorins Cousin Dáin II. , den Berg erreicht. Als die Schlacht gerade beginnen soll, greifen auch die Orks unter Azog an und Zwerge, Elben und Menschen verbünden sich ... Besetzung Videos Trailer Der Hobbit Die Schlacht der fünf Heere - Trailer 3 Der Hobbit Die Schlacht der fünf Heere - Trailer 2 Exklusiv DER HOBBIT 3 Die Schlacht der Fünf Heere Trailer Deutsch German 2014 HD-0 Der Hobbit Die Schlacht der fünf Heere - Teaser The Hobbit The Battle of the Five Armies - OV Teaser Trailer Der Hobbit Die Schlacht der fünf Heere - TV Spot 1 Behind the Scenes The Hobbit The Battle of the Five Armies B-Roll 1 The Hobbit The Battle of the Five Armies B-Roll 2 Bilder MV5BMjIzODg4ODgyMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODA0OTYyMjE@._V1__SX1869_SY840_.jpg MV5BMjAxNjI1MzQzN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjEyMTkyMjE@._V1__SX1869_SY840_.jpg gandalf_thranduil_hobbit3-cb215873.jpg Galadriel und Gandalf.jpg|Galadriel und Gandalf Smaug_Hobbit_3.jpg Poster Hobbit Poster Bilbo3.jpg Hobbit Poster Bilbo2.jpg Hobbit Poster Bard2.jpg Hobbit Poster Bard.jpg Hobbit Poster Bilbo1.jpg Hobbit Poster Trauriel.jpg Hobbit Poster Gandalf.jpg Hobbit Poster Thorin.jpg Hobbit Poster Thorin 2.jpg Hobbit Poster Gruppe.jpg Hobbit Poster Thranduil.jpg Hobbit Poster Gandalf Galadriel.jpg Trivia * Obwohl Galadriel in allen drei Hobbit-Filmen vorkommt, war Cate Blanchett insgesamt nur acht Tage am Set. * Mit 144 min. ist dieser Film der kürzeste von allen Mittelerde-Abenteuern. * In der Romanvorlage Der kleine Hobbit ist Sauron, im Gegensatz zum Film, noch keine akute Bedrohung. * Christopher Lee zog es vor, seine Szenen komplett in Großbritannien im Studio zu drehen, weil das gesundheitliche Risiko einer Reise nach Neuseeland zu groß für ihn war. * Es gibt eine 45 min. dauernde Kampfszene. Soundtrack Regulärer Soundtrack miniatur|250px|Original Soundtrack Cover Disc 1 # Fire and Water # Shores of the Long Lake # Beyond Sorrow and Grief # Guardians of the Three # The Ruins of Dale # The Gathering of the Clouds # Mithril # Bred for War # A Thief in the Night # The Clouds Burst # Battle for the Mountain Disc 2 # The Darkest Hour # Sons of Durin # The Fallen # Ravenhill # To the Death # Courage and Wisdom # The Return Journey # There and Back Again # The Last Goodbye performed by Billy Boyd # Ironfoot Special Edition Album miniatur|250px|Special Edition Cover Disc 1 # Fire and Water # Shores of the Long Lake # Beyond Sorrow and Grief # Guardians of the Three # The Ruins of Dale # The Gathering of the Clouds # Mithril # Bred for War # A Thief in the Night # The Clouds Burst # Battle for the Mountain Disc 2 # The Darkest Hour # Sons of Durin # The Fallen # Ravenhill # To the Death # Courage and Wisdom # The Return Journey # There and Back Again # The Last Goodbye performed by Billy Boyd # Ironfoot # Dragon-Sickness (Bonus Track) # Thrain (Bonus Track) Kategorie:Film Kategorie:Filmtrilogie "Der Hobbit" en:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies es:El Hobbit: La Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos fr:Le Hobbit : La Bataille des Cinq Armées it:Lo Hobbit: La Battaglia delle Cinque Armate pl:Hobbit: Bitwa Pięciu Armii pt-br:O Hobbit: A Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos ru:Хоббит: Битва пяти воинств